Missie
Missie en de teams weer terug herenigd! Tsuki Uchiha's ik-vorm Ik dacht er gewoon niet meer aan, dat was alles wat ik kon doen. Ik bedoel, ik heb hem alleen maar omhelsd en het was een bedankje. Slaperig ging ik rechtzitten op de boom waar ik vannacht in had geslapen. Ik moest toegeven: bomen liggen best comfortabel. Ik legde een hand op mijn voorhoofd en schudde mijn hoofd, wat als hij er iets meer van dacht? Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Dan zou ik hem gewoon vermijden als de pest, daar was ik goed in. Ik sprong uit de boom en Haku volgde me op de voet. Ik kon het niet laten om te grijnzen als ik Haku me zag volgen, mijn trouwe compagnon, hij is er altijd voor me geweest en zal er altijd voor me zijn. Mijn grijns verdween haast onmiddelijk toen ik iets hoorde bewegen in de verte dat vijandelijk klonk. Mijn hartslag ging sneller en ik bukte me. Ik had al een kunai in mijn hand en ik zou hem gebruiken ook als het nodig was. De indringer kwam dichter en ik wierp mijn kunai richting het gevaar... Geraakt? Ik hoorde geen geritsel meer, dus dat was een goed teken. Haku begon te snuffelen en nu volgde ik hém. Ik sprong over de struik en ik wist dat teleurstelling over mijn hele gelaat te lezen was. "Ben je gek ofzo?" Hij zei het kalm, zoals die emo altijd was. Mijn broer, ooit een verrader, die nu een tweede kans had gekregen maar die ik nooit meer in mijn leven zou vertrouwen. Sasuke. Hij zat gehurkt op de grond met mijn kunai in zijn hand en zijn gezicht strak en emotieloos, zoals het altijd was dus. Ik reageerde niet op zijn vraag. Ik schreed naar voren, nam mijn kunai terug, schonk hem een kwade blik en liep toen terug naar de toren bij de academie. Ik wilde nog steeds weten waarom zelfs Chuunins terug moesten en hij zou me niet weerhouden erachter te komen. Ik sprong in een boom en besloot dan maar via de bomen te gaan. Het leek goed te gaan en Haku kon me ook goed volgen, geen probleem dus. Totdat ik na een tijdje voelde dat we achtervolgd werden. "Hij weer!" ik kon het niet laten, het moest luidop gezegd worden. Ik stopte abrupt en keek hem weer aan met dezelfde blik die hij altijd had, hoe ik me hem herinnerde. Hij glimlachte enigzins en stopte toen ook. Ik wist dat hij dacht dat ik wilde praten met hem, maar dat was wel het laatste wat ik wilde doen. Haku sprong op mijn schouder en ik nam diep adem, wetend dat hij het nu al door moest hebben. Ik vouwde mijn handen in de juiste zegel en hield toen een hand gebogen om mijn mond. Deze jutsu had ik al helemaal onder contole. Sasuke's ogen werden groter, maar het was al te laat. Het vuur dat ik blies werd nog eens aangewakkerd door de wind en ik vluchtte snel uit het bos met Haku. Ik wilde hem niet doden en ik wist dat ik hem niet gedood had, maar ik wilde hem wel uit mijn buurt en dat was gelukt. Ik liep door de deur en zag Naruto en Sakura al staan. Al het zand was weg en Myazakki en Gaara waren nergens te bekennen. Ze kwamen al op me af en ik veegde snel een vuiltje van mijn outfit. "Hey, Tsuki!" riep Sakura, ze was aan het zwaaien naar me. Ik zwaaide niet terug, ik kon dat gewoon niet. In plaats daarvan glimlachte ik gewoon en kwam ze bij me zitten. Naruto rende nu op ons af. Ik keek naar Sakura en ze gaf me de blik. We schatten zijn tijd en snelheid en vlak voor hij ons ging raken, stoven we allebei een andere kant uit en botste hij met zijn gezicht tegen de muur terwijl wij al lachend toekeken. Die jongen was echt irritant, maar zo nu en dan was het hilarisch. Hij had een heel rood gezicht en hij wankelde nog naar ons toe en schudde met zijn hoofd. Hij was zelfs niet kwaad en dat verraste me. Hij begon over iets totaal anders. "Heb je dat vuur gezien in het bos?!" hij schudde aan mijn schouder terwijl mijn lach onmiddelijk verdween... Sakura knikte hevig en gaf me toen een por tegen mijn arm. "Heb jij dat gezien, Tsuki? Misschien was het Sasuke's vuurbal-jutsu!" Ik wilde nu dolgraag iets door haar hoofd boren, maar mijn wilskracht weerhield me. Ik sloot mijn ogen en schudde mijn hoofd. "Nee, niet gezien." Ze haalden hun schouders op en wandelden samen met mij verder terwijl ze over iets anders bezig waren. Dus ze dachten dat het Sasuke was? Hij kon het dus ook. Het kon me niet veel schelen, ik kon alles kopieëren met mijn sharingan, dus ik zal wel als wraak iets van hem kopieëren. Ik bleef in gedachten tot ze opeens iets zeiden wat mijn aandacht trok. "Dus deze teams zijn enkel tijdelijk omdat nog niet iedereen er is!" Sakura zei het met dat hysterische stemmetje van d'r. Ik had weer wat hoop. Misschien zat ik samen met Sakura en Naruto in het team. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en liep verder tot we voor de hal stonden, of wat er nog van overbleef, en we Tsunade zagen staan. Ze keek ieder van ons diep in de ogen aan en mij streng. Dit jaar ging lastig worden, ik voelde het. Ze klapte eenmaal luid in haar handen en begon te spreken. "Zoals al gemeld is, waren deze teams tijdelijk. Nu alle Genin, Chuunin en Jounin hier zijn,kunnen we beginnen!" Ik schrok op. Zelfs de Jounins?! Was de dreiging zo gevaarlijk dat zelfs de Jounins terug moesten keren?! Ik kon het niet geloven en keek toen naar de deur waar twee wachters hem opendeden. Niet veel speciaals die anderen. Enkel een papzak en een die eruit zag als een pop die een pop droeg. Ik snoof. Even was het stil tot er snelle voetstappen klonken. "Sorry! Sorry!" zei een meisjesstem. Ik rilde. Ze sloeg een wachter omver en ging toen met een brede glimlach naast de andere twee staan. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en bekeek haar eens goed. Ze had blond haar dat in twee staartjes gedaan was en een oranje uniform aan met blauwe accenten hier en daar. Uit dat alles kon ik één ding zeggen: Ze deed me denken aan... Naruto! Ik draaide mijn hoofd zijn richting uit en keek verbaasd. Naruto zat op de grond met zijn handen boven zijn hoofd over en weer te wiebelen als zo'n gek die je ziet in films. Ik keek van het meisje weer naar Naruto en terug. Familie? Het meisje kreeg mijn blik in de gaten en zwaaide met die glimlach van haar naar me. Ik zwaaide weer eens niet terug en ze had een teleurgestelde blik, jammer. Naruto stond op en ging terug bij ons staan en ik negeerde het meisje gewoon. "Alle teams die jullie als Genin hadden worden weer hersteld, de vier nieuwelingen: Misaki, Myazakki, Tsuki en Myuu worden onder mijn leiding getraind. Jullie kunnen gaan naar Anko voor jullie eerste missie." Tsunade verliet de ruimte en iedereen ging bij hun team staan. Naruto, Sakura en Sasuke die ondertussen was teruggekeerd gingen bij Kakashi staan. De papzak, die blijkbaar Chouji heette, Shikamaru en die blonde Ino gingen bij Iruka staan. Neji, Lee en Tenten bij Gai en Hinata, Shino en...Kiba bij Kurenai. Ik volgde Kiba enkel met mijn ogen. Hij keek naar mij en zwaaide. Eerlijk, wat hebben mensen met zwaaien? Ik begreep het niet, waarom zwaaide hij toch naar me. Ik hief mijn arm op en zwaaide zwakjes terug. Myazakki en Gaara waren teruggekeerd. Fijn, nu moest ik toch bij mijn oude team blijven. Gaara ging samen met de poppengast, Kankuro en Temari bij een sensei staan die ik niet kende. En die blondine, Misaki en Myazakki kwamen bij me staan. "Ik ben Myuu!" zei de blondine, tja, alsof ik dat nog niet doorhad. Misaki knikte even en Myazakki schonk haar zelfs geen blik waardig! En dan zeggen ze dat ik onbeleefd ben. Ik stak mijn hand voor de eerste keer zelf uit en stelde me voor. "Uchiha Tsuki!" ik was nog niet uitgesproken of ik kreeg weer een reactie bij het zeggen van mijn naam. Deze zweeg tenminste, het enige wat ze deed was op haar lip bijten en op en neer springen. "Stop!" ik duwde op haar schouder en ze stopte onmiddelijk, gelukkig. Anders zou ik geweld moeten gebruiken. "Leuk je te ontmoeten Tsuki-san!" piepte ze. Ik knikte en vlak daarna een paniekaanval. "Hoe noemde je me?!" ik betrapte mezelf erop dat ik gromde, ik had een hekel aan beleefd gedoe en oh nee, oh nee zij ging niet beginnen. Ze glimlachte, "Tsuki-san!" Ze had zelfs het lef het nog een keer te zeggen. Ik greep haar bij haar kraag en gromde weer. "Stop daarmee!" ik liet haar snel los en ze keek me knarsetandend aan. Ze had echt geen idee waarom dus liet ik dat onderwerp maar vallen."Luister, we gaan nog veel missie's samen moeten doen dus moeten we nu even normaal doen en als een team gedragen oke?!" ik had het tegen het hele team. Ze keken allebei verbaasd: Misaki en Myazakki en ik grijnsde weer zelfgenoegzaam. "Je hebt gelijk" zei Misaki en verwondering was te zien bij ons allemaal, "Ik zal me gedragen." ook Myazakki knikte en nam mijn hand vast. "We kunnen dit, ik heb mijn leven aan je te danken!" We lachten allemaal en de hoorn weerklonk als teken dat de missie ging uitgelegd worden. "Eerste missie is nog geen team-missie, maar een individuele missie" Tsunade rolde een rol uit waarop een plattegrond te zien was. " Dit is het bos, jullie krijgen deze opdracht: Er worden twee personen aangeduid die op elkaar moeten jagen. Als je je slachtoffer gevonden hebt, wissel je af. Alles is toegestaan en er zullen doden vallen, zorg dat je het overleeft..." Er was een stofwolk te zien en toen was ze weg...